


Snowfall on Twelfth Night

by Gnomecat



Category: Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Happy Ending, Light-Hearted, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnomecat/pseuds/Gnomecat
Summary: Elizabeth and Mr Darcy meet again at a Masquerade Ball and Elizabeth begins to see the man beneath the mask.





	Snowfall on Twelfth Night

**Author's Note:**

> For this story to happen the events of Pride and Prejudice need to be altered slightly. Imagine, if you will, that Mrs Gardiner invites both Jane and Elizabeth to stay with her family in London. This time Mr Bingley is aware of their presence, they meet several times, and he invites the sisters to his Twelfth Night celebrations.

It was Twelfth Night and snow was falling as the carriage came to a halt in front of Mr Bingley’s elegant townhouse. Elizabeth’s breath fogged in the freezing air as she carefully stepped outside, and the shock of the sudden blast of cold wind and snow against her face caused her to immediately clutch her hands to herself to keep warm.

The snowfall was light, only little more than a flurry, but it had been falling like this for several hours now and a not so insignificant amount had settled on the frozen pavements and roads. However Elizabeth was disappointed to observe that far from the street looking like a magical winter scene, the busy activity in the area had already churned the ground into a mess of mud, footprints and tracks.

Disappointed but not surprised. She had visited London many times before and never cared for it. The sights, the sounds, the hustle and bustle. It was too much and could not compare to the comforting and familiar surroundings of Meryton.  

She wondered if it was snowing back home and looked away from the untidy and muddy slush on the ground and up in to the clear night sky. That was better. Elizabeth smiled as the small flakes, illuminated by the light from the lanterns, fluttered slowly to earth around her. She held out her hand, caught some of the tiny crystals on her glove and watched as they melted away to nothing.

 

“Lizzy, what are you smiling about? Why are we still standing here in the cold? Let’s go inside.”  Jane turned towards her, brushing her nose as a small fleck of snow landed on it. Elizabeth could see the excitement in her sister’s eyes. Jane had been looking forward to this event ever since the invitation had arrived at their uncle’s house. ‘A masquerade ball- how exciting!’ Jane had cried upon opening the seal. ‘How curious to be able to pretend, just for a night, that you are someone else!’ Elizabeth hadn’t been sure what to say to that. 

“Come along!” Jane linked their arms together and pulled gently in the direction of the house.

“Lead the way!” Elizabeth grasped her sister’s arm and together they took a cautious step forward into the snow.

 

It felt like they were entering a different world as they walked up the steps and into the main entrance hall. The blast of warm air was slightly disorientating but the smell of food and spices and the buzz of conversation was comforting. They waited in line to be greeted and Elizabeth watched Jane begin to shift from foot to foot in agitation.

“Is my mask straight?” Jane asked, her face frozen into a worried smile.

“Jane,” Elizabeth smiled as she carefully adjusted the mask on her sister’s face, “stop fidgeting, you look beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Jane’s face relaxed a little, but she still looked nervous and began to twist her hands together. Elizabeth took hold of one of Jane’s hands and rubbed it reassuringly until she had to let it go.

 

“The Bennet sisters! Welcome! Jane! Elizabeth! How wonderful to see you both. You are looking so well tonight!” Mr Bingley was as loud and effusive as always, all charm and happiness. His wide smile and the twinkle in his eyes showed genuine delight as he greeted them and Elizabeth noted in pleasure that his eyes only met hers for a second before they were fixed back on Jane.

She looked towards Jane and was pleased to see that her trembling and hand twisting had stopped. Possibly because she was more acclimatised to the warm surroundings or possibly from the warm welcome she had received. In fact she looked as calm as Elizabeth had ever seen her. She was standing upright, her shoulders were relaxed and the happy smile on her face was calm and easy.

“It is so lovely to see you!” The welcome Jane received from both of Mr Bingley’s sisters was equally friendly however Elizabeth couldn’t help but notice that the greeting she herself received from them was decidedly less enthusiastic. Caroline’s smile was frosty to say the least. But her joy at seeing Jane so happy and relaxed could not be dampened and she was determined to enjoy herself. Perhaps, as Jane said, it would be fun to be an anonymous person in the crowd. To be a mysterious stranger behind a mask.

 

It was an inspiring thought and her mind was racing with ideas as she took Jane’s arm again and they stepped into the main room. They both paused to gaze in astonishment at the sea of people laughing and talking. It was interesting how the addition of a simple eye mask could obscure the features and Elizabeth felt a strange rush of anxiety overruling the excitement that had been there before. As suddenly as it had arrived, the thrill of being unrecognisable for an evening vanished and she felt strangely nervous as the noise and bustle of the party washed around her.

She turned to Jane to see she was still standing straight and looking around the room in awe. “How wonderful!” she whispered.

Elizabeth just nodded.

 

They stood for a while at the edge of the room, sipping their punch and making comments on the fine attire of the other attendees. They had already met many of Mr Bingley’s friends and acquaintances but with everyone in disguise recognising people proved quite difficult and it was a fun game to try to identify the guests based on mannerisms and dress.

It didn’t take long for her to spot Mr Darcy though. It was the first time she had seen him the entire time they had been in London but mask or no mask his figure was instantly recognisable. It wasn’t just his physical attributes- tall, broad shouldered, straight posture, and his slightly unruly looking brown hair. It was also the position he was standing in. He was in the corner of the room and standing a few steps back from a group of people Elizabeth did not recognise. Part of the crowd but clearly on the edge of it. Elizabeth jolted slightly as their eyes met and she diverted her own gaze immediately.

“Look at Mr Darcy standing over there in the corner!” She murmured to Jane, more for a distraction than to make a meaningful comment.

“I suppose that is just his manner, no matter what company he is in.” Jane murmured back.

Elizabeth nodded again.

 

Mr Bingley and his sisters joined them as quickly as time would allow it and Mr Bingley set about introducing them to as many people as he could find. Elizabeth’s head span at all the new names, especially as they were all accompanied by strange faces in elaborate masks.

The evening continued with talking and merriment, however every time she lifted her head and looked in the direction of Mr Darcy she could see him staring right back at her. He didn’t move from the corner once. It was quite unnerving and she didn’t know what to make of it. Jane was completely occupied with talking animatedly with Mr Bingley and his friends and she suddenly longed for Charlotte to be here with her. Never again, she thought with a pang in her heart.

   

“If I didn’t know better I’d say you had an admirer.” Jane whispered in Elizabeth’s ear after Mr Bingley reluctantly took his leave of them to attend to party matters. “Mr Darcy has not taken his eyes from you this entire time.”

Elizabeth shook her head and took another sip from her glass of punch. “I’m not sure why you think that. You know Mr Darcy looks at me only to criticise.”

“I wonder if you are mistaken Lizzy.”

“He has seen us here and yet has not approached us. I stand by my first judgement.”

“Wait, I believe he is moving towards us.” Elizabeth looked up in alarm at Jane’s words to see that indeed, Mr Darcy was moving towards them. She glanced behind her, and then back to him. He was definitely walking their way.

 

“Good evening. I hope you are both well. And your family too.” He nodded his head to them both in greeting.

“Mr Darcy. We are very well, thank you. I almost didn’t recognise you in your mask.” Elizabeth put a polite smile on her face.

“I recognised you straight away.”

“Oh, thank you.” She felt a bit lost for words. She didn’t particularly want to engage in conversation, but in such unfamiliar surroundings she didn’t know how to escape.

“It has been snowing all day,” Mr Darcy continued. “I hope your journey here was not too treacherous.”

“Thank you for your concern, but the journey was fine. The roads were well travelled and the ground was not too slippery.”

“It is still snowing now. I hope we do not get snowed in.”

“I’m sure our hosts will warn us if the snow gets too deep.”

Talk of the weather seemingly exhausted, there was another awkward silence where all three of them shifted their feet.

“Are you in London for the whole winter Mr Darcy?” Elizabeth turned to Jane in surprise as she spoke up to break the silence.

“For a few more days. Then I shall travel back up to Derbyshire with my sister.”

“Our aunt grew up in Derbyshire. I believe in a small village called Lambton. Do you know of it?” Elizabeth once again turned to look at Jane as she continued the conversation.

“I know it well!” Mr Darcy exclaimed. It was Elizabeth’s turn to look in him in astonishment as he smiled widely and seemed to visibly relax. “Pemberley is just a short walk across the fields from that place. I remember playing on the village green as a boy.”

“I’m sure our aunt would love to hear your stories.”

“Thank you. Have you ever visited that part of the country?”

“No, but Elizabeth has long standing plans with our uncle and aunt to take a trip there. Isn’t that right Elizabeth?”

“Yes, I am looking forward to it.” Elizabeth felt the awkwardness begin to subside.

“It is a beautiful area of the country.” Mr Darcy continued to smile at her.

“My aunt often talks of its beauty. I much prefer the countryside to the town.”

“I agree. I remember having many snowball fights on that village green.” Mr Darcy was still smiling and Elizabeth couldn’t help staring at him.

“Oh snowball fights are so much fun. Lizzy, do you remember last year…” Jane touched Elizabeth’s arm to get her attention.

“Of course!” Elizabeth laughed, glad for the distraction. “I managed to hit Lydia directly in the face with a snowball from quite a distance!”

“What fun. I….” But then he paused and Elizabeth looked at him in confusion. There was a small silence before he shuffled his feet slightly. “If you will excuse me, I will leave you to your conversation.” He nodded again and walked back to the corner of the room.

 

Elizabeth looked to Jane but before she could speak to her a noise from the front of the room distracted them. They looked to the doorway to see Mr Bingley and his sisters escorting the arrival of a large and elaborate cake into the room. The two tiered cake was covered in pale pink icing and decorated with a swirling pattern of white icing in an intricate pattern. It was very impressive and the room burst out in spontaneous applause.

As previously instructed the ladies and gentleman moved to either side of the room and queued in two lines to receive a slice of the cake.

“The person who finds the bean shall be declared ‘King or Queen of the Revels’ for the remainder of the night!” declared Mr Bingley as the cake was cut.

Apart from the music, a silence fell over the party as everyone received their slice of cake and searched for the elusive bean.

“I have it! I have the bean!” All eyes turned in the direction of the voice. It was Caroline Bingley.  She raised her hand and held the bean between her forefinger and thumb as she showed it to the entire room.

“Congratulations Caroline! You are Queen of the Revels and your wishes shall be granted. What is your first wish?”

“How very convenient, not set up at all I’m sure….” Elizabeth rolled her eyes and whispered in Jane’s ear which caused her to put her hand over her mouth to hide a laugh.

 

“Well this is so unexpected! Whatever shall I ask for Louisa?” Caroline bent her head with her sister and they whispered words in each other’s ear.

“Charles, my dear brother…..”

“Yes?”

“I would like for you to only speak in rhyme for the rest of the night!”

Mr Bingley smiled as he stopped to think. “My dear sister…..” he paused again. “Oh! But what rhymes with sister?”

“Mister!” shouted one audience member to much mirth.

“Blister!” cried another.

Caroline did not look impressed and crossed her arms.

“I have it!” Bingley spoke again. “My dear Caroline. You look so…. Fine!” There were shouts of approval. “You make a wonderful Queen, may you rule this party…supreme!”

The crowd cheered their approval once more and Bingley gave a small bow.

“What is wish number two?” There was a slight pause. “Please give us a clue!”

“I would like my sister to……. only speak in song for the rest of the night!”

“Your wish is my command!” Louisa sang her reply with a perfect melody and the crowd applauded once more.

“I think that is more to do with showcasing Mrs Hurst’s talents than anything else…” Jane whispered in Elizabeth’s ear. “What is next..?”

“Answer my plea, what is wish number three?” Mr Bingley had clearly been rehearsing his questions in the meantime. 

Caroline continued to look around the room for inspiration. “I think we should give the musicians a rest… perhaps…. this gentleman here…. And you here… and you..” she pointed at members of the party, “should swap places and have a try at making some music!”

The crowd roared with laughter as the men took their places and gamely tried to play the violins and other instruments handed to them. The squarks and squeals made everyone simultaneously laugh and cover their ears in horror.

“Hush hush!” Caroline cried out. “I have changed my mind! I cannot bear this any longer! Please take your rightful places.” There were more squeaks as the instruments were handed back to their owners.

“Time for wish number four. Don’t be a bore!” Bingley looked like he was enjoying himself.

 “Where is my dear friend Jane Bennet?” Caroline looked about the room. Beside her, Elizabeth felt her sister step backwards in horror.

“Ah there you are. Do come forward. Come here. Come here. I would like to make you my assistant, my lady in waiting if you will, and allow you to make some wishes of your own.”

Elizabeth watched in horror as her sister turned bright red and attempted to hide herself from view.

“There she is, bring her to the front!” Caroline persisted despite having a clear view of Jane’s obvious distress.

Elizabeth felt herself panic in her sister’s place and her own heart began beating fast in a mixture of compassion and anger that Caroline Bingley could be so unfeeling and cruel.

By this time the crowd had parted ways to open a passage up to the front of the room. Several people behind Jane were encouraging her forward to the front. Jane held onto Elizabeth’s hand.

“I don’t want to go Lizzy!” she whispered frantically.

Elizabeth was lost for words and unable to think of a way to remove her sister from the situation. She looked around but nobody appeared to understand or be willing to help and the sea of faces in masks seemed very intimidating. Everyone was pointing and laughing at them.

To her surprise Mr Darcy suddenly moved from his corner, appeared at the front of the crowd and stood to the right of Caroline. “I think you have embarrassed your guest and I suggest you move on and choose your next wish with a more willing participant. I’m sure there are plenty in this crowd who would appreciate being singled out.” His voice was loud and clear and the crowd quieted immediately to listen.

“Yes, please choose someone else.” Mr Bingley finally stepped forward too, the rhyming rule forgotten for the moment.

It was Caroline’s turn to go a dark shade of red. Her mouth closed in surprise and her eyes narrowed. Murmurs spread throughout the crowd and Caroline seemed to sense she had lost her captive audience.

“Very well. Jane you are not needed.” Elizabeth watched in amusement as Caroline looked very flustered. However she composed herself remarkably well and quickly regained the attention of the crowd as she picked out people to ‘twirl on one leg’ or ‘not repeat a word of gossip for the entire night.’ As the crowd focused back on Caroline, Elizabeth felt Jane’s grip on her hand release slightly.

“Are you alright Jane? Would you like me to fetch you a glass of punch?”

“No I am quite alright Lizzy. It was very kind of Mr Darcy to defend me don’t you think?”

“It was.” Elizabeth looked back towards the front of the room and once more found herself looking right into Mr Darcy’s eyes.  This time she paused and gave him a smile before she looked away again. “It was very kind.”

 

The party continued back to normal around them and the guests in their small group quickly gathered around to ask Jane if she was alright. Elizabeth was pleased to note that despite their initial slow response, there seemed to be genuine concern for her sister. Jane assured everyone she was fine and Elizabeth relaxed enough to look around the room once more. She couldn’t help but notice that Mr Darcy was talking to Caroline. The look on Caroline’s face suggested it was not a pleasant conversation and she watched in curiosity as Caroline turned bright red again, span on her heel and walked off with Louisa in quick pursuit.

“Mr Darcy is a very fine sort of man isn’t he?” A friendly young lady in a very elaborate green mask, previously introduced as Isabella Caldwell, spoke to the group.

“Very fine indeed” said another. Elizabeth couldn’t remember her name but her mask had several yellow feathers attached to it.

“Do you know him well?” Isabella addressed Elizabeth and Jane.

“Oh no. Not well. We only know him as an acquaintance of Mr Bingley. He stayed with him while Mr Bingley was at Netherfield and attended a few events.” Elizabeth stalled for words, not sure how she wanted to describe her own thoughts about Mr Darcy. “We don’t know him well at all. He seems very quiet and reserved.”

“He is, but in smaller groups his conversation is very pleasing. I know his sister Georgiana well. She is just the same. They are both very reserved until you get to know them. I find him a most interesting person. It just takes a while to know him.”

“Georgiana is the most lovely young lady and a fine piano player. Mr Darcy is the most attentive brother to her.” Mrs Yellow Feathers spoke up again.

There were murmurs of approval throughout the group.

“Whoever gets to be mistress of Pemberley will be very lucky indeed!” A rather loud lady with a mass of red curls spoke up this time.

“Hush Harriet!” chastised Isabella, but with a smile on her face, and a ripple of appreciative laughter moved throughout the group as several of the ladies put their hands over their mouths.

Elizabeth couldn’t help but look over again as the conversation moved on around her. Mr Darcy was still stood by the side of the room, but looking in the direction of the window this time. It was quite confusing to hear such conflicting stories about a man who had once appeared so rude.

But she looked at Jane, with her mask firmly in place, happily chatting to Isabella and Mrs Yellow Feathers. Jane, who was equally quiet in most social situations but much more lively in their family group. It was an interesting thought and she stared at Mr Darcy some more. Could she be wrong about him? He had behaved in a very nice way towards her sister and he certainly looked very handsome standing there, his face lit up by the firelight. She blushed. Where had that thought come from? She thought about his eyes staring at her through his mask and blushed again. His unruly hair. She glanced down at the glass of punch in her hand. No more for her she decided as she put the glass down.

 

“Miss Bennet, may I apologise for my sister’s actions and any embarrassment they may have caused you. Please allow me to take a chance and ask you for the next dance?” Mr Bingley appeared next to them, the rhyming rule being respected once more.

“I would like that. Do you mind Lizzy?” Jane turned to Elizabeth. Her face was all smiles and she looked quite recovered.

“Go ahead!” Elizabeth stepped back into the corner of the room and watched as members of the crowd assembled together for the dance. She watched in joy as her sister joined in the dance, mingling in with the other masked dancers, laughing and talking and looking very happy.     

 

Isabella and Harriet began a lively conversation about the latest accessories and Elizabeth became so distracted that she actually jumped in fright as a figure suddenly appeared next to her. It must have been obvious.  “I apologise for startling you.”

Elizabeth found herself looking into Mr Darcy’s dark eyes once more. “I wanted to ask you for the next dance.”

Elizabeth blinked in surprise. “Yes, I would like that.” She replied before she even realised what she was saying. They moved away from the group slightly, although Elizabeth was well aware that all eyes were on them, and there was a small awkward silence as they waited for the next dance to begin. “Thank you for what you did for Jane.” She said finally.

“I understood her grief as I do not like to be the centre of attention myself.” Mr Darcy replied.

 

The dance ended and Elizabeth jumped slightly once more as Mr Darcy took her hand and they moved to the dancefloor. They took their position among the other couples, and found themselves directly next to Jane and Mr Bingley who smiled in welcome at them.

She couldn’t get over how relaxed Mr Darcy appeared, and how fine he looked in his mask. Very fine indeed. There was that thought again. The way his hair fell on his face, and his eyes…. His eyes seemed so kind. She felt a tingling sensation in her stomach and suddenly remembered a conversation she had once had with Jane. Jane had tried to describe her feelings when she had met Mr Bingley. The feeling running through Elizabeth right now seemed remarkably similar.  But this was Mr Darcy! She tried to concentrate her thoughts but it was so distracting with Mr Darcy smiling at her that no ideas came into her mind.

 

Just as she was thinking about what to say, Mr Darcy surprised her again by mentioning her favourite book. She asked how he knew of it and after that the conversation was remarkably easy and unstilted as they moved through the dance. That dance continued to the next one and then to the next without pause.

 

As they entered the fourth dance, Elizabeth was enjoying herself immensely. The night felt magical. The dazzling whirl of dancers created a flashing illusion in her mind and the lively music buzzed around her. The dancers span, their dresses flying around in flashes of colour. She felt lost in the moment and was shocked when the music suddenly stopped.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please can I have your attention.” The dancers stopped to listen to Mr Bingley who was stood at the front of the room. “The snow outside is now quite heavy and it has been reluctantly decided to end the dance early. The carriages have been called. Please wait in the room until you are notified that your carriage has arrived. I do hope you have enjoyed this evening. I am very sad for it to end so soon.”

There were many disappointed faces as everyone began moving towards the windows. Elizabeth was suddenly very aware she was still holding hands with Mr Darcy. Her hands felt unbearably hot and she pulled them away. Mr Darcy stepped back.

 

Mr Bingley and Jane quickly reached their side. “Your carriage was the first to arrive and is already here. Please allow me to escort you outside.”

Mr Darcy held out his arm and Elizabeth took it as they followed Mr Bingley and Jane to the entrance hall.

 

The blast of cold air struck her immediately as they stepped outside and she took a deep breath. The snowfall was indeed quite heavy, with large flakes falling from the sky around her. She noticed with delight that in the time they had been at the party the new snowfall had covered up all the mud, the footprints and the track marks. There were few people about on the street to spoil it, everything was quiet, and the world was now covered in a thick white blanket of snow. Everything was sparkling. It looked beautiful, just as it should, and she took another breath of delight.

“Are you alright?” Mr Darcy was still stood at her side.

“Look at how beautiful it is!” Elizabeth looked up again into the night sky, still clear and full of stars, the moon shining brightly, the snowflakes still falling.

“It is wonderful.” Mr Darcy surveyed the peaceful scene. They stood shoulder to shoulder with just the smallest gap between them.

Elizabeth took a few steps forward, scooped up a handful on snow from the ground and let it drift through her hands. “I love the snow!”

“Don’t throw that at me! I do not want a face full of snow!”

Elizabeth laughed in delight as Mr Darcy ducked away in mock terror and raised another scoop of snow in her hand.

“I wouldn’t dare!” she laughed, letting the snowball drop again.

“I like the snow too.” Mr Darcy moved closer again. “But I much prefer the snow up in Derbyshire. The snow here in London gets ruined too quickly. There are too many people.”

“I agree.” Elizabeth looked at him again, now feeling calm. Suddenly everything felt perfect. The falling snow, the quiet, it seemed like everything made sense.

They stood together at the top of the steps for a moment. “The steps are slippery, allow me to escort you to your carriage.” Mr Darcy offered his arm again.

Elizabeth took his arm but as she took a step forward she slipped on the ice slightly and fell into his side. He put his arm around her to steady her, and she felt his hand linger on her waist for a few moments longer than necessary after she was safely upright again.

“Thank you.” She looked to the floor as she allowed him to help her walk down the rest of the steps without another fall.

 

Just before she stepped into the carriage they stopped again. “I would very much like to see you again. Would you allow me to call on you tomorrow?”

“I would like that.” She smiled back at him. “I would like that very much.”

 

Mr Bingley helped Jane into the carriage and Elizabeth followed behind her. Mr Darcy remained standing in the street.

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

They only had eyes for each other. She turned backwards as the carriage drove away into the night and she could see him remain standing there in the snow until they turned the corner and moved out of sight. “Until tomorrow” she whispered. She caught Jane’s eye and they both smiled. “Until tomorrow.”


End file.
